Soirée Entre Filles
by CarlaTurner
Summary: FanFic' Française "Moments de Vie". FaceBook : /pages/Classy-Et-Fashion-Of-Once-Upon-A-Time-%E1%83%A6/177129759150895?ref ts&fref ts


« I've lived a life that's full.  
I've traveled each and every highway;  
But more, much more than this,  
I did it my way. » Frank Sinatra

Biip .. Biip .. Biip ..

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, à peine audible derrière la musique retentissante de l'autoradio. Mais Belle avait l'ouïe fine. Elle soupira et éteignit le petit poste métallique posé près du lavabo. 17h, déjà ? Ce devait être Rumple qui voulait la prévenir qu'une fois de plus, il rentrerait plus tard que prévu : des affaires urgentes, un retard considérable à la boutique, un oubli de relevé d'impôts, ou autre chose peut-être… Belle commença alors à se préparer mentalement au habituel : « Non, ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est rien. » Mais ce n'était pas rien. Parfois, Belle désespérait de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son époux… Elle sortit de la salle de bain et dévala les marches pour se rendre au salon. Elle décrocha le combiné juste au moment où le répondeur allait s'enclencher. Elle cala le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, une moue amère étirant ses lèvres rosées.

-Allô..?

-Ah, Belle ! C'est toi, c'est cool ! Je voulais te parler.

Belle eut un hoquet de surprise et de soulagement. C'était Ruby. Elle se détendit alors et alla s'assoir sur le divan. Elle s'étala de tout son long, les pieds sur l'accoudoir pourpre. Ses muscles se détendirent et elle prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

-Ruby.. ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Depuis hier, rien n'a changé ! Répondit moqueusement son amie. Tu es libre ce soir ?

Belle sourit, passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains relevés en un négligé chignon haut. L'empressement dans la voix de Ruby lui indiquait que son amie trépignait. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son excitation mais ses notes aigues à chaque terminaison de mots la trahissaient.

-Oui. Mais chut, laisse-moi deviner ! Au programme : Pizza devant le nouveau film de zombie à la mode, séance make-up et ragots jusqu'à une heure du matin. Ça marche mais à une condition, n'essaye pas de me relooker à la Ruby, ok ?

-Oui ! D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas. Pas de relooking. Je te laisse, il faut que j'appelle Ariel pour savoir si de son côté c'est ok pour ce soir.

Ruby avait poussé un petit cri strident. Une exclamation de joie qui avait fortement atteint les tympans de Belle. La louve avait débité sa réponse à une vitesse déconcertante et la jeune bibliothécaire avait eu peine à suivre le court des évènements. En vérité, tout ce qu'elle avait saisi était que sa tête en l'air de meilleure amie allait lui raccrocher au nez sans même lui avoir dit où et quand la retrouver.

-Ruby ! Hurla-t-elle avant que la petite fille de Granny ne mette fin à leur conversation téléphonique. On fait ça où ? A quelle heure ? Attend !

-Hum…D… Désolée… Tu me connais, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je saute comme une puce dès qu'on prévoit une soirée entre filles.

Belle esquissa un sourire. Son amie était décidemment une incorrigible et adorable hystérique.

-Pas grave. T'inquiète. Alors, il est 17 heures et des broutilles. Le temps de me préparer, ce sera bon pour 18 heures. Une heure, c'est suffisant. Disons 18 heures 30 pour laisser de la marge à Ariel. Le temps que tu la préviennes, il sera bien 17 heures 30.

-Woahw, ok. Alors, on dit chez moi à 18 heures 30.. ?

L'exclamation de Ruby amusa Belle. Pour tout dire, le sens de l'organisation de l'épouse de Rumplestiltskin avait toujours suscité de l'admiration en elle et la louve ne se gênait jamais pour le faire savoir.

-18 heures 30 chez toi. Ok, ça marche ! A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure !

Belle raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur la table basse. Elle poussa un soupir et laissa aller sa tête en arrière. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle défroissa son t-shirt imprimé « Hope et le rabaissa sur ses cuisses nues pour cacher son tanga rose bonbon. Dans quelque minutes, elle irait se préparer pour cette soirée qui s'annonçait épique, comme toujours. Avec Ruby, tout ce qui était banale devenait soudainement extraordinaire. La louve avait un don pour cela. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son excentricité, ou de sa forte personnalité… ? Les deux, songeait Belle. Pour elle, son amie était unique, il n'y en avait pas deux comme elle. La jeune bibliothécaire se redressa, le dos appuyé contre les coussins moelleux du canapé. Elle mettait tout son bon sens en pratique pour essayer de se convaincre que tout allait bien se passer, que Ruby ne préparait pas encore quelque chose qui pourrait tout compromettre. Elle espérait surtout que son amie n'avait pas invité quelqu'un d'autres sans les prévenir Ariel et elle, qu'elle n'avait pas oublié de prévenir Granny… Zut ! Belle se leva d'un bond. « Il faut que je prévienne Rumple ! » Elle sauta sur le téléphone et composa le numéro du propriétaire de la ville. Une voix maussade lui répondit au bout de deux intonations.

-Gold, bonjour.

-Rumple, c'est moi. Je voulais te prévenir. Je sors. Je vais chez Ruby. Et je.. Je ne rentrerais pas ce soir. Elle organise une soirée avec Ariel. Juste un petit truc simple sans alcool, ne t'inquiète pas.

Rumple soupira. « Sans alcool ». C'était tant mieux. La dernière fois que Belle avait bue avec Ruby, elle était rentrée dans un piteux état. Mais alcool ou non, il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur ce que Belle faisait. Elle était adulte et responsable et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de s'inquiéter.

-Bien, très bien. Amuses-toi bien, alors.

-C… ça ne te dérange pas... ?

-Non, pas du tout. Au contraire. Si ça te fait plaisir.

Belle sourit. Son époux était vraiment parfait. Elle lui envoya un baiser imaginaire.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Belle raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle alla reposer le téléphone sur son socle et regagnât la salle de bain. Elle défit soigneusement son chignon et se mit à peigner ses cheveuxdevant la glace. « J'ai oublié de lui demander si je devais apporter quelque chose… » se dit-elle. « Ça ne fait rien. Je vais improviser. Pas d'alcool donc pas de bouteille de vin. Pas le temps de faire un gâteau… Tant pis. On verra bien. » Belle reposa le peigne et entreprit de se déshabiller. Elle fourra ses vêtements dans la panière à linge et se glissa dans ladouche. Elle referme derrière elle le rideau écru qui protégeait la salle de bain des éclaboussures. « Je me donne 5 minutes sous l'eau, pas plus » se promit-elle. Elle saisit le pommeau de douche et régla l'eau à température ambiante. Elle soupira sous la délicieuse sensation du liquide glissant sur sa peau nue, s'écoulant sur son visage. A tâtons, elle trouva le shampoing et ouvrit délicatement la bouteille. L'odeur de fleurs picota ses narines. Elle en versa quelque goutte sur le sommet de sa tête et frictionne sa crinière brune avec délicatesse. L'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte et la cabine se remplissait de bulles. Belle tendit une main et en éclata quelques une du bout des doigts. Leurs reflets arc-en-ciel avaient toujours eu le don de l'émerveiller. Comment est-ce que des choses nées de l'emprisonnement de l'air par l'eau savonneuse pouvaient être aussi extraordinaires… ? Belle soupira. Curieuse de tout savoir et cela depuis toujours. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de disserter sur le pourquoi et le comment des choses simples de la vie. Elle se rinça et rouvris le rideau.

Un frisson la parcourue lorsque son pied nu toucha le carrelage glacé. Elle ramena aussitôt à elle le tapis de bain aillant glissé un peu plus loin. Elle saisit une serviette pourpre pendue à un porte-serviette et l'emberlificota autour d'elle. Puis, elle en prit une autre, de la même couleur, et y enroula sa chevelure. Elle enfila ses pantoufles, posées près de la porte et se posta devant le miroir pour inspecter son teint. Elle esquissa une moue satisfaite en décrétant quelle avait bonne mine. Elle se posta sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit le placard situé en hauteur à la droite du lavabo. Elle en sortit un tube de crême qu'elle pressa pour faire tomber une noisette de produit dans le creux de sa main. La jeune femme l'étala avec douceur sur son visage. « Quelle heure est-il ? » s'interrogea-t-elle. « J'ai encore le temps. Il ne doit même pas être 18 heure » se rassura-t-elle. Belle se passa une légère couche de fond de teint clair, maquilla ses yeux d'un peu de mascara et d'une légère touche de fard à paupière rose et regagna en toute hâte sa chambre.

L'horloge indiquait 17h49. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne serait pas en retard et elle avait tout son temps. Elle prit dans sa commode un ensemble de sous-vêtement rose bonbon, les enfila. Dans sa penderie, elle choisit une élégante petite robe pourpre imprimée de roses rouges, des escarpins noirs, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de roses rouges, un bracelet en or discret et un pyjama à emporter. Elle mit également de côté ses affaires de toilettes et une tenue de rechange pour le lendemain. Puis après un brushing d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle descendit au salon.

Elle vérifia son téléphone portable posé sur la table basse. 2 messages de Ruby. « C'est ok pour Ariel. Yesss ! ;) » « A tout à l'heure ;) 3». Belle sourit. Les messages n'avaient que quelques secondes d'écarts. Une manie que Ruby avait depuis longtemps : deux messages au lieu d'un. Elle répondit : « Ok. A tout à l'heure ;) 3» et elle reposa son téléphone. Il était 18h10. Exactement le temps qu'il lui fallait pour finir de se préparer et pour espérer arriver à l'heure chez Ruby. Elle se mit à examiner ses ongles. Son vernis rouge n'était pas écaillé et était en parfaite harmonie avec sa tenue. « Parfait ! Pas de retouches à faire. » se félicita-t-elle. La jeune femme attrapa alors un grand sac à main posé sur le buffet, y fourra son pyjama et ses autres affaires, et le posa près de son téléphone. « Où ais-je mis mes clés… ? » Elle parcourue la pièce du regard à la recherche de son trousseau et l'aperçut sur une table d'appoint où était placé le téléphone fixe. Elle le saisit et alla se vêtir d'une légère veste noire. Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir dans l'entrée. « Ok. J'y vais. »

Belle ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle et fit deux tours de clé dans la serrure. Puis, elle s'engagea dans l'allée, marchant d'un bond pas. Elle consulta sa montre : 18h20. C'était parfait. La jeune femme rajusta sa veste et rangea son trousseau de clé dans son sac. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se presser l'appartement que Ruby partageait avec le Docteur Whale n'était qu'à deux pâtés de maison de chez elle. Elle dégaina son téléphone et rédigea : « Je pars de chez moi. ». Son amie lui répondit aussitôt : « Ok. Je t'attends ! ;) ». Belle sourit et rédigea un autre message pour Rumple : « Je pars. Passe une bonne soirée. Je t'aime. ». Connaissant son époux, elle rangea son téléphone, sûre qu'il ne lui répondrait pas dans la minute.

En chemin, Belle s'arrêta devant une vitrine. C'était une boutique de vêtement pour enfant. Derrière la vitre, de minuscules habits étaient disposés. Des tenues toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres. La jeune femme admirait un landau blanc couvert de petit nœud quand elle se perdit dans ses rêveries. Un jour, Rumple et elle auront un enfant. Elle en était certaine. Elle le désirait de tout son être. Sera-t-il fille ou garçon… ? Peu lui importait le sexe, Belle rêvait de tenir entre ses bras un petit être aux joues roses et aux petits doigts potelés. Aura-t-il les yeux de son père, ou ceux de sa mère ? Sera-t-il passionné de livres comme elle ou préférera-t-il les jeux vidéo, le sport, la cuisine… ? Quel sera ses passions, ses amis, sa vie, son avenir… ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête…

Biip… Biip…

Son téléphone vibrant dans son sac la ramena à la réalité. Elle le sortit, secouant la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'un état de demi-transe. 1 message de Rumple. « Ok. Amuse-toi bien. Je t'aime. »…

Belle arriva à l'immeuble où habitait Ruby en quelque minute à peine. Elle sonna à l'interphone et aussitôt, la voix enjouée de Ruby lui répondit :

« Oui ?! »

« C'est moi. »

« Entre. Je t'ouvre ! »

La porte fit un bip sonore et Belle poussa la porte pour entrer. « Alors, voyons… 2ème étage, 1ère porte… ». La jeune femme s'engagea dans le hall et se mit à gravir les escaliers. 2ème étage. Elle appuya sur la sonnette de la 1ère porte comme lui avait indiqué son amie. Cette dernière ouvrit brusquement la porte, un immense sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres rouges.

-Belle !

Elle la serra dans ses bras avant de s'effacer pour la laisser entrer…

L'appartement de Ruby Lucas était un vrai petit bijou. Brillement agencé et décoré. Tout dans les tons Rouge, Noir, Blanc et Vert, il était pétillant de couleurs. Partout, des bibelots peu ordinaires et parfois même vraiment insolites trônaient. Le tout dans une ambiance très moderne et très rock. Ruby fit assoir Belle sur le divan rouge recouvert d'une multitude de coussins aux imprimés zèbres, Rolling stone, etc…

-Ariel n'est pas encore là ? demanda la bibliothécaire, surprise d'être arrivée la première.

-Non. Mais elle sera là d'une minute à l'autre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était en chemin.

Belle acquiesça, continuant de balayer la pièce du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo encadrée d'un cadre vernis en forme de cœur rouge vif. C'était un cliché prit au parc de StoryBrooke, représentant Ruby et Viktor assis sur un banc, l'un contre l'autre. L'Harmonie parfaite. Belle soupira. Ruby avait enfin trouvé son « True Love ». La jeune femme était vraiment heureuse pour son amie. « Elle le mérite… » songea-t-elle en contemplant la photo.

-Tu aimes ?

Belle sursauta.

-De…Je… La déco ? Ah oui, je… C'est… Original. Répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

-Contente que ça te plaise ! s'exclama Ruby sans même s'être aperçu du trouble de son amie.

Biip… Biip… Biip … Biip…

-Bouge pas ! Je reviens tout de suite !

Ruby se précipita à la porte d'entrée et répondit à l'interphone.

-Oui ?! (Temps de pause) Ok je t'ouvre.

Elle revint en courant dans le salon, une main sur sa hanche, reprenant son souffle.

-C'est elle.

Belle lui adressa un sourire-soupire. Ruby était irrécupérable.

-Calme-toi. Respire. Fit doucement Belle.

Ruby lui tira la langue et bondit vers la porte juste au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. « Si elle avait une queue… » songea Belle, se retenant de rire en imaginant son amie courant dans tout l'appartement en remuant la queue tant elle était excitée.

-J'ai failli sonner à côté ! Quelle cruche ! s'exclama Ariel en déposant son sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine rouge.

-L'erreur est humaine ! répliqua Belle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Elle se leva pour aller faire la bise à la nouvelle arrivée.

-Voilà bien le problème. C'est un poisson ! se moqua Ruby.

Belle lui assena une gifle sur l'épaule. La louve la lui rendit et se sauva derrière le comptoir en tirant la langue.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? interrogea Ariel en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets en fourrure noire.

-Comme vous voulez. Pizza, SUSHIS … ? proposa Ruby en appuyant bien sur le mot « Sushis ».

Ariel lui donna à son tour une petite tape.

-Pourquoi pas Pizza ! fit Belle

-Ok, moi ça me va. Approuva Ariel

-Ok, pizza pour tout le monde ! Une quatre-fromages, comme la dernière fois ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

Ruby saisit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. « Ouai, salut Bobby. » (Temps de Pause) « Oui, comme d'hab', merci ». Visiblement, Ruby était une habituée de la pizzeria. En à peine quelques secondes, elle avait commandé et raccroché, sans donner ni nom ni adresse. Et le surnom « Bobby » qu'elle avait donné à un des restaurateurs en disait long sur ses habitudes alimentaires. Belle et Ariel échangèrent un regard complice. Ruby s'en aperçu et s'écria :

-Quoi ?!

-Bobby… ! fit Belle.

-Comme d'hab' ! continua Ariel.

Ruby poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

-Rooh, ça va. La cuisine c'est pas mon truc, et alors… ?

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules, affichant des sourires moqueurs. Voulant changer de sujet, Ruby s'anima soudainement. Elle bondit au salon et claqua des mains.

-Il est déjà 19 heures ! Allez ! En pyj' ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Belle et Ariel se levèrent et la suivirent dans la chambre. Ruby leur indiqua le lit.

-Posez vos affaires ici. On s'installera dans le salon. Commencez à vous changer, je reviens.

La louve sortit de la pièce en un éclair. Belle en profita alors pour visiter la pièce où dormait son amie.

Le style était le même que dans le salon : Original, Rouge, Bariolé. Le lit, deux places, était revêtu d'un linge de lit « zèbre », d'oreillers « zèbres », rouges et en fourrures noires. Les tables de nuit étaient aussi loin d'être simples ; en plastique noir avec des lampes rouge vif. Belle vit tout de suite de quel côté dormait Ruby. A gauche, là où le réveil était en forme de loup et surtout là où il n'y avait pas de livres. Brusquement intéressée par le côté de Viktor, la jeune bibliothécaire s'assit au bord du lit. Trois livres épais étaient entassés à côté d'un radio réveil d'une simplicité étonnante dans l'environnement de la pièce. Belle prit le premier ouvrage. C'était une œuvre de Jules Verne : Voyage au centre de la Terre. Elle en tourna quelque page et fut surprise d'y trouver des annotations de Viktor. Elle ignorait que le médecin légiste s'intéressait à la science-fiction…

-Alors, comment tu le trouve ? … Belle ? Belle ? Allô ? Belle ? Eh ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Plonger dans les remarques pertinentes du nouveau petit copain de Ruby, Belle n'avait pas entendu les appels d'Ariel. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait même pas senti arriver c'est pourquoi elle fit un bond en arrière lorsque son amie lui agrippa l'épaule.

-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Mais ça va pas ?! Tu m'a fait peur !

Ariel se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Ça fait au moins 5 minutes que je t'appelle !

Belle écarquilla les yeux.

-5 minutes… Hum… Désolée… J'étais… Je… je lisais…

-Ah non ! Pas ce soir ! grogna Ruby en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

La louve lui arracha le livre des mains et la tira par les bras pour la faire se lever.

-Allez ! En pyj' !

Ruby lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de la laisser pour aller ouvrir sa commode. Elle referma brutalement le tiroir.

-Zut ! L'ai encore oublié dans la salle de bain !

Et elle sortit de nouveau. Belle se tourna alors vers Ariel.

-Hum… Tu voulais me dire quelque chose… ?

L'ex sirène acquiesça, une moue moqueuse se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres.

-Oui, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle tendit à la jeune bibliothécaire un débardeur moulant de couleur bleu ciel avec un imprimé « Sea ». Cette dernière le retourna dans tout les sens, feignant de le trouver banal, avant de sourire à son amie.

-Il est superbe !

Ariel le reprit en riant et Belle se détourna pour se concentrer sur son sac. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit sa tenue de nuit : un débardeur prune fin et moulant aux bordures en dentelles et un shorty blanc court également avec de la dentelle. Elle enfila le tout ainsi que ses gros chaussons en forme de taupes. Derrière elle, Ruby, qui venait de refaire irruption dans la pièce, s'exclama :

-Whoaw ! Tes chaussons ! J'adore !

Belle se retourna, juste au moment où la louve se jetait à ses pieds pour examiner ses « taupes ».

-Elles sont superbes ! fit son amie en ôtant son slim en cuir noir. Où les as-tu dénichés ?

-Sur internet. Répondit calmement Belle.

-Attend, bouge pas !

Ruby bondit vers le lit et saisit quelque chose qui se trouvait en dessous. Belle sourit. Comme d'habitude, son amie ne rangeait pas ses affaires.

Ruby revint avec une énorme paire de chaussons en forme de tête de loup.

-Voilà !

Ariel en prit un, visiblement sur le point d'éclater de rire.

-Ils sont jolies. Commenta Belle en caressant la truffe en plastique de l'autre.

-Ils sont parfaits ! rétorqua Ruby.

Elle récupéra ses « petites merveilles » et les enfila. C'est à ce moment précis que Belle réalisa à quel point la tenue de Ruby était insolite. Elle portait un débardeur rouge au décolleté bordé de clous et qui s'arrêtait au niveau des côtes en une déchirure volontaire, ainsi qu'un tanga noir en dentelle. La bibliothécaire préféra garder ses remarques pour elle, décrétant que ce n'était pas grave. « Après tout, on est entre nous. Elle ne va pas sortir comme ça. ». Toutefois, elle croisa le regard d'Ariel qui n'en pensait pas moins.

-Allez, vous êtes prête ?

Ariel acquiesça et Belle sourit en guise de réponse. Ruby les entraina alors dans le salon où elle avait installé ce que la jeune bibliothécaire qualifiait alors de véritable « équipement de camping »…

Ruby était aux anges devant les expressions étonnée d'Ariel et de Belle. Ses deux amies contemplaient, les yeux écarquillés, le grotesque aménagement de la louve. Devant le canapé étaient étalés deux énormes matelas et par-dessus étaient disposés plusieurs couettes et une multitude de coussins. A côté, deux boites venant du pâtissier, deux sachets de bonbons, des sodas, du sopalin, et un dvd.

-Alors ? C'est pas génial ?! s'est exclamé la louve en allant se jeter sur les matelas.

Le temps de réaction ne fut pas très long. Belle lui adressa un large sourire et Ariel montra un véritable enthousiasme.

-Oh que si ! fit l'ex sirène en bondissant sur son amie.

Ruby saisit un oreiller et l'envoya sur la rousse. Cette dernière le prit en plein figure et le renvoya aussitôt en hurlant. La louve tenta alors d'étouffer Ariel sous un énorme polochon en fourrure mais la jeune adepte de la mer ne se laissa pas faire. Elle fit une roulade et se retrouva en position de force, assise sur le ventre de Ruby, sous-estimant la force de la louve qui la renversa en arrière en lui donnant de grands coups d'oreiller.

Pendant que ses amies se chamaillaient, Belle s'était emparée du dvd. Le titre, « Paranormal Activity » ne lui disait rien. Le bon point : elle ne l'avait pas déjà vu. Elle se concentra alors sur le résumé, au dos du boitier. «Un jeune couple, Katie et Micah, suspectent d'étranges phénomènes durant leur sommeil. Micah décide alors d'installer des caméras dans la maison. ». Belle fronça les sourcils. Pas de doute, pas l'ombre d'un zombie. En revanche, le film promettait d'être effrayant. Songeant au saisissant défaut de son amie : trop tête en l'air, elle préféra le lui faire remarquer.

-Ruby, ce n'est pas un film de zombies...

Ruby et Ariel cessèrent de se bagarrer. La louve souffla sur une mèche tombant sur son visage et répliqua :

-Non. J'ai pas trouvé. Mais on s'en fou. Il va être bien, celui-là, aussi.

Belle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais l'oreiller lancé par Ariel l'en empêcha. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Une expression malicieuse se dessina sur son visage ; elle saisit sa nouvelle arme et l'envoya sur son amie, se lançant avec vigueur dans la bataille. Lancée dans la mêlée, Belle se trouva écraser par Ruby, Ariel lui enfonçant un oreiller sur le visage. La bibliothécaire se défendit tant bien que mal en assenant plusieurs coups de coussins dans la tête de Ruby. Belle était sur le point de prendre le dessus quand la sonnerie de la porte interrompit leur guerre amicale. Ruby, aux aguets, avait bondit hors de toutes emprises.

-C'est la pizza !

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte, galopant la moitié du chemin à quatre pattes, et l'ouvrit brutalement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, en vain. La bataille avait eu raison de sa crinière.

-Et une quatre-fromages ! Bonsoir Ruby !

-Bonsoir Bobby ! Merci. Je viendrais régler tout demain. Bye !

Et s'en ajouter de plus, Ruby mit fin à l'interaction. La porte claqua de nouveau et la louve revint quelque secondes plus tard, les bras chargés. Elle posa la pizza sur la table basse et prit le dvd.

-Allez, c'est parti !

Belle et Ariel s'assirent confortablement, dos contre le canapé, bien en face de l'écran du téléviseur écran plat. Ruby inséra le dvd dans le lecteur et vint les rejoindre, télécommande en main. Ariel ouvrit le boitier de la pizza et sa délicieuse odeur imprégna l'air. Ruby se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, visiblement affamée. Elle commença toutefois par lancer le film avant de se jeter sur sa part prédécouper. « Surement un autre avantage d'être une fidèle cliente. » songea Belle en mordant dans la sienne.

Ruby se releva pour aller éteindre les lumières, ne laissant qu'une petite lampe près d'elles. Le film commença…

(…)

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que le film avait commencée. Ariel était blottie contre Belle, la couette remontée jusqu'au nez. Ruby se gavait de bonbon, feignant de ne pas avoir peur, mais ses sursauts aux moindres petits bruits la trahissaient. Quant à Belle, il lui arrivait quelque fois de fermer les yeux pour échapper au film mais, inévitablement, sa curiosité les lui faisait toujours rouvrir. Lorsque les trois amies avaient fini de manger, Ruby avait décréter que la lampe n'était plus nécessaire. Elle l'avait donc éteinte et la pièce s'était plongée dans un noir quasi-totale, s'il n'y avait pas eu la lumière diffusée par le téléviseur et l'horloge fantaisie. Ce dernier objet diffusait une faible lueur rouge plus ou moins inquiétante.

La trame de l'histoire n'était pas difficile à suivre. Mais pouvait-on réellement appelé ça une histoire… ? Pour Belle, ce film n'était qu'une machine à stresser et elle supportait mal l'ambiance oppressante qui s'en dégageait. Ariel semblait avoir le même point de vue qu'elle. C'était évident. Il suffisait juste de la regarder trembler comme une feuille pour s'en convaincre. Belle songea alors à un film dont elle avait entendu parler : « Les dents de la mer ». Voilà un film qu'il ne fallait pas montrer à son amie, et cela sous aucun prétexte. Elle l'imaginait déjà, traumatisée par le nombre de requin tués par les humains… « Même si, dans le contexte, c'était les poissons la menace… » s'amusa la bibliothécaire. Mais Ariel n'y entendrait rien et prendrait coute que coute la position de ses congénères… Belle essaya de se concentrer de nouveau sur le film. Elle se tourna vers l'écran. Il y avait une chambre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, mais on ne la voyait qu'à travers une caméra de surveillance. Dans le lit, au centre de la pièce, le couple, uniques et principaux personnages du film, dormait. Tout avait l'air paisible. La jeune épouse de Rumplestiltskin avait presque envie de les rejoindre et de sombrer dans le pays des rêves. Quelque chose l'en dissuada. Un bruit dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une ombre fit irruption dans la chambre. Une ombre de la taille d'un homme moyen. Belle sentie Ruby sursauter et venir se blottir contre elle. Soudain, irréels, effrayant, un bruit retenti dans l'appartement de la louve. Les tremblements d'Ariel redoublèrent quand elle demanda d'une voix chevrotante :

-Qu..qu..qu'est-ce…qu..que c'é..c'était…. ?

-J'en sais rien… répondit Ruby, pâle comme un linge.

Pendant ce temps, le film continuait. L'ombre s'était approché du lit et s'était penché sur le couple. Un autre bruit, plus percutant, retentit derrière les trois amies. Ariel sursauta violemment. Aucune n'osait parler. Un vague bruissement, comme un tissu frôlant le sol, se fit entendre.

-Mais ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, ici ?! s'écria une voix surgissant de nulle part.

Les lumières s'allumèrent et Ruby, Belle et Ariel firent volte-face en hurlant toute leur terreur. A l'entrée du salon se tenait un homme, vêtu d'un long pardessus noir, tenant dans sa main, une mallette noir vernie. Belle le reconnut immédiatement. Les deux autres aussi.

-Viktor ?! s'exclama Ruby.

Le docteur Whale ôta calmement son manteau et l'accrocha au porte-manteau. Il posa sa mallette sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

-Ça t'étonne.. ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que je rentrerais tard. En revanche, tu ne m'avais pas prévenue que nous aurions des invitées…

Il s'approcha, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Il saisit la télécommande posée sur l'un des matelas et éteignit le téléviseur juste au moment où Micah se réveillait et était propulsé contre la porte par une force invisible.

-Je… Dé… Oh ! Putain, tu nous a fait une sacrée frousse !

Ruby avait essayé de s'excuser mais les tremblements qui secouaient tout son corps étaient si puissants que tout ce qui lui importait était son effroi passé. Belle lui donna une petite tape dans le dos pour la calmer. C'est alors que Viktor éclata de rire.

-Alors ça ! C'est de ta faute, ma grande ! Si tu n'avais pas oublié de me prévenir, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

Ruby lui lança un regard assassin. Viktor s'esclaffa de nouveau.

-Tête en l'air ! hurla Ariel en lançant à la louve un oreiller en pleine face.

Belle ne put se retenir de rire. La situation était tellement absurde et la bibliothécaire ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'était douté que les évènements prendraient une tournure de ce genre. Elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction de la rouquine. Elle-même avait été au bord de la nausée tant elle avait eu peur. Ariel se mit également à rire, et Ruby, devant l'hilarité générale, ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement…

(…)

-Vous prenez la chambre… ? proposa Whale.

-Non. Vas-y. On va rester, là. Ça vous va, les filles ?

Belle et Ariel acquiescèrent. Viktor se pencha pour embrasser Ruby. Il fit, au passage, la bise aux deux autres et sortit de la pièce.

-Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit ! répondirent les trois amies.

Ces dernières, après le départ du médecin, décidèrent de dormir. Toutes ces émotions les avaient épuisés et aucun n'avait envie de voir la suite du film. Belle s'enroula dans une couverture et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, la tête d'Ariel posée contre son ventre et Ruby étalée de tout son long près d'elle...


End file.
